Letter for God
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: —and when the story start with the happiness—Sick, Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Letter for God**

—_When the story start with happiness__—_

Inspired by:

Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan © Agnes Davonar

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

—

**Trailer | -**

—

_**'Bila ada tawa di dunia ini...'**_

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama bukan?" Dan tentu saja yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah tawa riang dari semua sahabatnya.

"Kalau kau tahu—" suaranya terhenti, seakan-akan tenggorokannya ditutupi oleh sebuah bola. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum, dan tertawa pahit menatap mereka semua, "—kalau saja bisa, aku ingin tetap bersama dengan kalian selamanya..."

_**'Maka ada tangis disampingnya.'**_

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi—" beberapa menit terdiam dengan suara yang bergetar, buliran air mata tampak membasahi wajahnya, ketika ia melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya, "—aku ingin kau selalu ada di samping kami..."

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah—" mencoba untuk tidak menangis, pemuda itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melihat sosok disampingnya sekarang, "—sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu..."

_**'Bila ada keberhasilan di dunia ini,'**_

"Sudah kukatakan bukan—" tersenyum lemah, menatap kedua sahabatnya itu, "—tanpa akupun, kalian akan bisa mengjalaninya..."

_**Maka ada kegagalan disampingnya.**_

"Maaf—"

Baru saja beberapa bulan ini mereka merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang selama 2 tahun, kebahagiaan itu sudah musnah lagi bersama dengan angin musim dingin yang berhembus.

"—sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan..."

_**'Bila aku bisa memilih untuk pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan.**_

"Jika memang bisa—" terdiam sejenak, saat ini bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Tidak ada cahaya masa depan yang bisa ia lihat, "—aku..."

_**Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu...'**_

"—aku ingin kembali seperti dulu..."

_**Masa ketika aku hidup tanpa rasa sakit...**_

"Aku tidak bisa—" air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar, sekarang perlahan membasahi matanya. Semuanya tahu, dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Semua yang ia alami, tidaklah mudah.

"Kami mengerti—"

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu!"

_**'Masa dimana aku masih bisa menangis karena haru,**_

_**Bukan karena kesedihan melihat tangis orang yang aku sayangi.'**_

"Kumohon—" walaupun saat ini ia tidak bisa melihat, dan telinganya hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup, tetapi ia tetap bisa mendengarkan suara tangisan mereka, "—berhentilah untuk menangis. Berhentilah menjadikan diriku sebagai satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat kalian menangis..."

_'Mungkin memang, hidupku hanya sesaat...'_

"Walaupun hanya sesaat—" senyuman itu tampak tulus terlukis diwajahnya, "—terima kasih, untuk semua waktu yang kalian berikan..."

_'Namun, biarkanlah hidupku menjadi cahaya bagi mereka yang aku cintai...'_

"Ia sedang berjuang—" menatap tubuh yang sudah terbaring lemah itu, tidak ada keraguan yang terdengar dari kata-katanya, "—aku juga tidak akan kalah!"

_'Bawalah aku kembali...'_

"Apakah aku bisa kembali kemari?" Ia tampak sangat bahagia dan senang, menatap kearah wanita yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Tentu saja—" senyumannya tampak mirip dengan orang yang selalu ia cintai. Senyuman yang pernah ia lihat, dulu...

"—tetapi, apakah kau tidak ingin berpamitan dengan mereka...?"

_'Kemasa indah itu kembali walaupun hanya sesaat...'_

"Sudahlah—" walaupun suaranya tampak gemetar, tetapi tidak ada keraguan lain yang bisa terlihat dalam ucapannya, "—kalau kau lelah, tidak apa-apa...tidurlah, kau tidak perlu terbangun lagi..."

—**Trailer, End****—**

Lagi-lagi bikin trailernya lagi -_- udah ada sih chapter 1nya, tapi ntar aja di publish :3

Tentang 'surat kecil untuk tuhan' itu novelnya kisah nyata loh, sedih banget ;w; dan bakal dibuat film juli nanti ^^. Baca aja, ga mungkin nyesel deh :3

Jadi, silahkan RnR~


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Letter for God**

—_When the story start with happiness__—_

Inspired by:

Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan © Agnes Davonar

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

—

**Sick | 1**

—

Dingin—

Cuaca yang menusuk ke dalam sumsum itu tidak membuat pemuda itu bergeming. Mencoba untuk memejamkan mata merahnya sesekali—membukanya, lalu memejamkannya lagi—berulang kali. Tetap saja sama, hanya ada pemandangan taman yang kosong—hanya dipenuhi oleh butiran salju yang mulai menyelimuti tempat itu. Masih membekas di dalam ingatannya, kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia berakhir di tempat ini.

~Flash Back~

"Kanker—Rhabdomyosarcoma," suara yang tampak berat dan ragu-ragu—meluncur dari mulut lelaki yang tampak berwibawa dengan baju jas putihnya itu. Sementara pemuda di depannya—pemuda berambut merah yang senada dengan rambutnya itu hanya bisa terdiam, membisu tidak mengatakan apapun. Tetapi tatapannya sudah mewakili semua perasaannya saat itu—terkejut.

"Kau—bercanda?"

"Kanker itu berawal dari matamu—penglihatanmu akan berkurang, dan pada akhirnya cahaya itu akan menghilang sama sekali, lalu ia juga menjalar ke arah syarafmu, yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa berbicara, merasa, dan mendengar..." Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu. Mulutnya tampak membuka, mencoba untuk berkata sesuatu sebelum menutup kembali. Hanya diam sejenak—menghela nafasnya, berat dan sesak.

"Tidak adakah cara untuk menyembuhkannya—?" Suaranya tampak kaku dan lemah—ingin menghindari kenyataan tetapi percuma, karena saat itu bukanlah mimpi yang akan berakhir dan dilupakan begitu saja, tetapi kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

...

"Kanker ini—" dokter itu juga tampak gugup dan juga ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan lanjutannya di depan pemuda ini. Ia menghela nafas dan membenahi kacamatanya, "—G, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah—"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin kejelasan saja, apakah bisa atau tidak..." G meninggikan suaranya, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang sedikit meledak. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Rhabdomyosarcoma itu, kanker paling ganas yang menjalar dengan cepat—" rahangnya mengeras—tanpa mendengarkan lanjutannyapun ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang dokter, "—kanker ini sangat langka, dan...pengobatannya hampir tidak berarti...dengan kata lain—"

"Berapa lama lagi waktuku?"

...

"Tiga bulan, itu paling lama—"

.

.

.

Ia membuka matanya—masih menemukan satu pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Kepulan asap rokok tampak memenuhi sekitarnya, seakan membentuk kabut putih yang menghalangi pandangannya hingga menjadi sedikit kabur.

Pandangannya—

Tes...

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan dengan segera mencoba menyeka untuk melihat apa yang ada disana.

Darah—

Ia hanya menghela nafas, berjalan dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk dibasahi dengan air di keran taman yang dingin itu. Dengan segera ia menutupi hidungnya dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang sambil berjalan menuju kursi taman. Mendongak keatas untuk menghentikan pendarahan—ia melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang itu. Walaupun salju turun, ia masih bisa melihatnya.

Trrrr...

.

.

.

Suara handphone itu langsung membuyarkan lamunannya dan langsung mencoba mengambil handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Atau mungkin—ia tidak perlu melihatnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Giotto...?"

"Kau dimana G...?" Suaranya tampak mencemaskanmu—sahabatmu sejak kecil yang sudah kau anggap saudaramu, "semua orang mencemaskanmu karena belum kembali juga..."

...

"Aku akan segera pulang—" G mencoba untuk memperdengarkan suara yang biasa saja. Walaupun sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Menutup handphonenya, pemuda itu mencoba meminum sebuah pil sebelum beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari taman itu.

"G, apa kau tidak seharusnya memeriksakan keadaanmu—?" Giotto menatap kearah G yang ada di sampingnya—sedang menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Disebelahnya Cozaltz juga tampak membantu G untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Giotto, hanya lelah—" G mencoba untuk tidak membuat kedua sahabatnya itu cemas. Hanya tertawa ringan—ia menatap kearah kedua sahabatnya itu, "—memangnya yang lainnya tidak butuh bantuan kalian?"

"Dino-san menyuruhku dan Cozaltz menjagamu, kau demam sejak kemarin—" Giotto tampak hanya diam duduk di sebelah G. Giotto, G, Cozaltz, dan beberapa orang lainnya memang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup besar. Dikelola oleh orang bernama Dino Cavallone, mereka sudah tinggal cukup lama disana, "—tenang saja, ada Ugetsu yang menjaga mereka. Alaude juga..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Giotto, Cozaltz, tenang saja," G mencoba untuk bangkit setelah yakin darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir saat ini, "ayo aku tidak ingin merepotkan Dino-san dan juga yang lainnya..."

"Tetapi G—"

Lagi-lagi, ketika ia membuka mata hanya ada dia—sendirian, didalam perjalanan menuju ketempatnya tinggal. Ia tampak melamun dan tersadar ketika salju yang sempat terhenti muncul kembali dan menyentuh batang hidungnya. Ia berjalan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat dan kepalanya yang sebenarnya masih pusing. Menyelipkan rokok di mulut, G menyalakan rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara membentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari asap putih.

"Kau seharusnya menghentikan kebiasaan merokokmu itu G—" tiba-tiba seseorang merebut dan membuang putung rokok itu kesembarang tempat. Seseorang yang memakai kimono putih polos yang panjang. Ia tersenyum seperti tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah kepada G, dan segera mengambil satu pak rokok yang ada di kantungnya, "—semua orang mencarimu, kemana saja kau..."

"Ugetsu, apa yang kau lakukan—kembalikan rokokku!" Seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut, G mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang harusnya ia miliki. Tetapi sepertinya Ugetsu tidak menyerahkannya begitu saja dan mengambil rokok itu membuangnya dengan segera.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa kalau tidak merokok—" Ugetsu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap G dengan tatapan cemas, "akhir-akhir ini kau cepat sakit aku khawatir denganmu..."

"Aku malah akan merasa sakit kalau tidak merokok—" G tidak menatap Ugetsu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menatap kearah lampu jalanan yang menerangi beberapa sudut jalanan yang gelap itu, "—lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu, yang lain juga," Ugetsu masih mengembangkan senyumannya dan menepuk pelan kepala G, "kau pergi ke rumah sakit dan seharusnya sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu, kami fikir ada apa-apa—bagaimana, kau sudah memeriksakan keadaanmu?"

...

"Aku hanya kelelahan—" G menghela nafas dan menyudahi perjuangannya mendapatkan rokok miliknya yang sudah dibuang oleh Ugetsu itu. Bukan hanya karena saat ini ia bahkan susah untuk mengambil nafas dan berusaha untuk menutupinya, tetapi ia tahu kalau orang yang ada disampingnya—Asari Ugetsu tidak akan memberikan apapun yang menurutnya bisa merusak tubuh G, "—tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..."

"Benar? Kalau begitu syukurlah," entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Ugetsu langsung melingkar di bahu G dan membuat pemuda itu melayangkan satu tamparan tepat di pipi Ugetsu.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan bodoh..."

Setelah meminta maaf, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke rumah tempat mereka tinggal bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, dan tidak ada yang bermaksud untuk memulainya. G masih dengan fikiran tentang penyakitnya, dan entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Ugetsu.

"Hei G, ada yang ingin kubicarakan—" Ugetsu memecahkan keheningan dan menatap kearah G. G refleks menatap kearah Ugetsu, tetapi lagi-lagi pandangannya kabur disertai dengan sakit kepala yang hebat membuat G memegangi kepalanya lagi dan mengurungkan niat untuk menoleh kearah Ugetsu.

_'Lagi-lagi...' _

"G, kau masih mendengarkanku—?" Ugetsu mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang ini jaraknya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah G. Dengan segera ia memukul wajah Ugetsu dan membuatnya menjauh dari hadapan G.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, aku masih mendengarmu..."

"Hari ini ulang tahun Takeshi, Tsuna dan juga Gokudera-kun menyiapkan pesta makanya mau berlari lebih cepat sedikit?" Ugetsu mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi G malah berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk berjalan saja ia sudah kewalahan seperti ini. Entah apakah ia sanggup untuk berlari lagi, "G?"

"Kena kau—" membuat bola salju dan langsung melemparnya tepat di wajah Ugetsu, G langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Ugetsu, "—coba saja kau mengejarku..."

"H—Hei G, kau ini!" Ugetsu tampak tertawa dan mengejar G yang sudah berlari menjauhinya. Sekuat tenaga G mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan kalau ia memang benar-benar tidak kuat dan akan pingsan. Bisa gawat kalau ia pingsan di depan Ugetsu.

...

Berlarian sambil melempar salju—membuat tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. G tampak sedikit kesal karena Ugetsu berhasil memukulnya beberapa kali setelah itu, sedangkan ia tidak bisa. Penyebabkan—tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa melihat Ugetsu dengan jelas.

"G, kau lama sekali—" Giotto, tampak sudah menunggu bersama dengan Cozaltz. Tampak terdengar keramaian di ruangan tengah yang bahkan bisa di dengar dari luar. G dan Ugetsu masuk ke dalam untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Maaf Giotto, tadi aku harus menunggu dokternya untuk datang—" G datang belakangnya masih berjalan untuk membuka sepatu, sementara menunggu Ugetsu yang menghalangi jalannya, "—aku," mencoba menggapai sepatunya untuk dilepas, lagi-lagi G tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahkan pegangannya meleset dari tempat yang seharusnya. Ia memegangi sebelah matanya, mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan keseimbangan karena rasa pusing yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba menyerang.

"G—?" Cozaltz yang ada di depannya—pemuda berambut merah itu tampak mendekati dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan G. Ia langsung mencoba menyembunyikan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di wajahnya dan segera melepasnya dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Ada apa Cozaltz—?"

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?" Cozaltz berdiri kembali dan menatap kembali keadaan G yang tentu saja sebenarnya buruk.

"Tidak kok—"

"Lalu bagaimana pemeriksaan tadi, kau baik-baik saja?" Giotto menatap kearah G dengan senyuman tulus, berharap G tidak berbohong dan tentu saja membuat G merasa bimbang untuk berbohong padanya. Giotto memang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat seseorang jujur hanya dengan senyumannya.

"A—aku—"

PRANG!

"Gio-nii!" ketika G akan menjawab pertanyaan, Giotto langsung menoleh ketika dua orang anak kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun tergopoh-gopoh. Satu orang mirip dengan Giotto, hanya saja bedanya warna rambut dan matanya adalah cokelat, namanya adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi adik dari Giotto yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda dari Giotto. Dan satu orang anak lainnya mirip dengan Cozaltz, tetapi tatapan matanya lebih sayu, dan juga memiliki plester di hidungnya. Namanya adalah Enma, adik dari Cozaltz yang berusia sama dengan Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

"E—etto, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun—"

"Anak itu—" G tampak menghela nafas berat mendengarkan Tsuna yang menyebutkan nama. Tentu saja ia kenal dengan nama adiknya sendiri itu. Dengan segera ia berjalan bersama yang lainnya.

...

"Ada apa dengan semua ini—" G tampak terdiam dan menatap semua kekacauan yang ada di depannya. Beberapa krim kue tampak berserakan dan juga kue yang tadinya dipersiapkan untuk Yamamoto sudah hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Tampak juga anak laki-laki seusia Tsuna dan Enma yang mirip dengan G yang tampak kesal dengan anak yang mirip dengan Ugetsu itu, "baiklah Hayato, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

"A—aniki," anak itu tampak terkejut dengan G yang menghampirinya—dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya dan menunggu jawaban darinya berapapun lamanya ia menunggu. Dan ia tahu, G tidak akan mungkin bisa di bohongi sama sekali, "ya—yang salah Yamamoto, dia..."

Mendekatkan telinganya, ia tahu kalau adiknya itu inginnya hanya membisikkannya saja tanpa harus mengatakannya di depan umum. Mendengarkannya—G membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dengan segera ia berjalan dan mendekati Ugetsu lengkap dengan deathglare dan juga tatapan tajam.

"Ugetsu—"

"G—G?"

"Adikmu, mencium Hayato—apa maksudnya itu?" Menarik kerah kimono Ugetsu—yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan G dan menatap kearah Yamamoto—adiknya.

"Eh! Takeshi, kenapa kau berani mendahului kakakmu? Bahkan aku belum pernah mencium G sekali—" dan kata-katanya terlanjur terpotong karena perutnya yang sukses di pukul telak oleh G dan membuatnya tersungkur, "a—aku hanya bercanda G..."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu—" G segera berjalan kearah Yamamoto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, "baiklah anak muda, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"E—etto..."

~Flash Back~

"Aniki dan G-san lama ya—" Yamamoto tampak menunggu di kursi yang ada di ruangan tengah. Ketika itu hanya ada Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan juga Enma.

"Jangan mengeluh, bantu aku membereskan ini—" Gokudera tampak memegang piring besar yang berisi kue cokelat yang cukup besar. Membantu Giotto dan juga Cozaltz yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan yang lainnya. Tetapi karena ukuran kue yang lumayan besar, Gokudera tidak bisa melihat ada bola yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan tentu saja itu berakibat buruk—ia terjungkal membuat kue yang dibawanya langsung terjatuh dan menimpanya, "—i-ittei!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato!" Yamamoto dan juga Tsuna serta Enma tampak menghampirinya dan mencoba melihat keadaan Gokudera yang dipenuhi oleh krim kue itu, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apakah keadaanku tampak baik-baik saja?" Masih mengaduh, Gokudera mencoba membersihkan krim kue yang menempel di wajah dan juga tubuhnya. Tsuna dan Enma mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan krim yang mengotorinya, "tch, krim ini membuat lengket..."

"Hayato, ada krim di pipimu—" Yamamoto menunjuk beberapa krim yang ada di wajah Gokudera.

"Huh, aku sedang membersihkan—" baru saja akan membersihkan pipinya, Yamamoto sudah menjilat krim itu. Bukan hanya sekali—tetapi berkali-kali di semua pipi Gokudera yang mengenai krim itu. Enma dan Tsuna tampak shock dan terdiam, lebih lagi Gokudera yang sudah shock dengan wajah memerah hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak dan berfikir, "—apa yang, kau lakukan bodoh!"

~End Flash Back~

"Begitulah—" Yamamoto menjelaskan persoalannya dengan lengkap sampai ke titik terakhir permasalahan itu. Gokudera masih terdiam mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yamamoto dan yang lainnya.

"Whoa, ada apa ini—" pemuda berambut pirang tampak masuk dengan beberapa belanjaan, dan tentu saja ia kaget melihat semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Dino-nii," Tsuna dan Enma langsung menyambut Dino yang langsung di ikuti dengan seorang anak berambut hitam dan biru—berbentuk nanas yang tampak berusia kira-kira 14 tahun, serta dua orang lelaki seumuran dengan G, Cozaltz dan Giotto yang mirip dengan kedua anak yang tadi.

"Sudah kembali huh—" pemuda berambut warna mayonaise itu tampak membawa belanjaan dan menatap G dengan tatapan dingin dan tentu saja tidak lupa dengan deathglare andalannya—Alaude, "—menunggumu menghabiskan waktuku saja..."

"Nfufufu~ kalau kau datang malam sebaiknya kau menghubungi salah satu dari kami G," lelaki berambut biru muda itu tertawa kecil dan menatap G.

"Berisik..."

"Lalu ada apa dengan tempat ini—" Dino tampak meletakkan barang bawaannya dan menggulung lengannya untuk mencoba membersihkan tempat itu.

"Aku akan membantumu Dino-san—" G juga menggulung lengan bajunya dan membantu membersihkan beberapa kekacauan yang ada disana.

"Ah, aku akan membantu juga!" Giotto dan juga yang lainnya bergerak untuk membantu mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka mengerjakan semuanya bersama-sama dan sekaligus menata semua pesiapan pesta itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yamamoto!" Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Enma tampak menepuk tangan ketika Yamamoto meniup lilin yang ada di depannya. Untungnya Dino membeli cake lagi ketika ia berbelanja bersama Alaude, Spade, Hibari, dan Mukuro. Semua penghuni rumah itu tampak duduk bahkan Alaude dan juga Hibari yang terkenal tidak suka dengan keramaian. Setelah acara meniup dan memotong lilin, mereka menyantap makan malam yang tentu saja dibuat juga bersama-sama. Mereka memang selalu melakukan pekerjaan bersama-sama.

"G, letakkan kertas-kertas itu—" Giotto yang memberikan piring pada G tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan disana. Berisi semua tulisan-tulisan dan beberapa buku tebal yang terbuka dan sedang dibaca oleh G. Di telinga G tampak headset yang memutar lagu-lagu hingga tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Giotto. Dengan segera melepaskan headset yang diketakan G, "—jangan terlalu serius belajar G..."

"Giotto, aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini—" G menghela nafas dan melihat Giotto yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya, "—baiklah aku akan makan..."

"Jangan terlalu keras belajar G, kau malah bisa sakit," Cozaltz yang juga duduk di sebelah G tampak tersenyum dan mengambilkan makanan yang akan diambil G. Ketika ingin mengambilnya, G tampak sempat tidak bisa menggapai piring itu karena meleset—tentu saja karena pandangannya sedikit kabur, "sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA, dan mengambil sekolah yang berbeda-beda..."

"G mendapat beasiswa kedokteran, Ugetsu musik, Alaude masuk sekolah kepolisian, Spade ingin belajar lebih dalam tentang sulap, Giotto dan Cozaltz bisnis—" Dino tersenyum menatap semuanya, "—sebentar lagi semuanya berpisah kan?"

"Tetapi—" G tersenyum—menompang kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja karena ia menahan pusingnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang, "—apapun yang terjadi kita tetap bersama bukan?"

...

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara tawa yang terdengar diruangan itu. Tentu saja kecuali Alaude dan Hibari—yang hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saja. Selama 10 tahun mereka bersama tentu saja tidak akan mungkin mereka bisa terpisahkan hanya karena tempat saja.

"Nfufufu~ tumben perkataanmu itu bagus untuk didengar G—" Spade menepuk pundak G yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tetapi, G yang sedaritadi mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya itu tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dan yang ia lihat kala itu hanyalah kegelapan—

"G!"

—dan suara yang lainnya, yang berteriak kearahnya.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi—dan ketika ia membuka matanya, pemandangan yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah padang bunga yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan dan juga beberapa macam bunga. Tetapi—ada satu bunga yang selalu ia lihat di sisi manapun.

Bunga anggrek—

"Dimana—" memegangi kepalanya—bersiap kalau serangan pusing itu menyerangnya lagi. Tetapi, tidak—ia tidak merasakan apapun, dan merasa sangat sehat. Menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan satu orangpun disana, "—kenapa aku disini...?"

Menoleh ke tengah padang rumput itu, ia melihat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihatnya—rumah itu sangat mirip dengan rumahnya dulu sebelum habis terbakar ketika ia berusia 7 tahun. Dengan segera berjalan ke dalam rumah, ia berhenti di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Rumah ini—"

"Siapa—" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu langsung membuat G menoleh—menemukan seorang perempuan dewasa yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Rambut panjang ikalnya berwarna perak dan matanya berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum—menghampiri G yang tanpa sadar sudah mendekatinya juga.

"Maaf, aku masuk seenaknya saja—"

"Tidak apa-apa," setiap senyuman perempuan itu membuat G mengingat akan sesuatu. Tetapi ia selalu tidak bisa mengingatnya, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu—" G menatap kearah semua rumah itu. Bentuk dan juga halaman—lalu ayunan yang ada di salah satu pohon itu membuatnya semakin banyak melihat kemiripan rumah itu, "—aku hanya ingat kalau aku pingsan dan ketika membuka mata aku sudah ada disini..."

...

"Siapa namamu—" perempuan itu memegang kedua pipi G dan melihat wajahnya dengan seksama.

"G..."

"G—belum saatnya kau ada disini," tersenyum kembali—perempuan itu melepaskan tangannya yang memegang pipi G, "sampai bertemu lagi..."

"Tunggu—" dan sebelum G bisa melihat perempuan itu, angin kencang langsung mendorongnya menjauhi tempat itu. Menutup matanya—dan lagi-lagi hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat saat itu.

...

"G!" Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi berubah—ia melihat Giotto dan yang lainnya mengelilingnya, bahkan Alaude, Spade, Hibari, dan Mukuro, sedangkan Yamamoto, Tsuna dan Gokudera tampak tertidur disana. Dan lagi-lagi rasa mualnya yang semula menghilang ketika itu muncul lagi—bersama dengan pusing yang ia derita.

"Kenapa—"

"Kau pingsan—bahkan jantungmu sempat berhenti tadi," tatapan Giotto benar-benar khawatir—bahkan kau tidak pernah melihatnya secemas itu sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Cozaltz dan Ugetsu yang ada didekatmu.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak tadi—" Ugetsu tampak sangat takut dan juga khawatir—kau tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya, "—tentang penyakitmu G..."

...

"Bahkan—" G tersenyum dan menutup matanya dibalik tabung oksigen itu, "—aku masih belum percaya kalau penyakit itu ada di dalam diriku..."

"Aku—hanya berharap semua yang aku dengar itu adalah mimpi atau sekedang kebohongan..."

—**Chapter 1, Sick, End****—**

Cio : Dan chapter 1 selesai dengan -tidak- sempurna TAT bingung mau di bersambungin dibagian mana. Jadinya agak aneh deh ._.

Rion : satu informasi tentang Rhabdomyosarcoma...

Cio : ke—kenapa ada disini!

Rion : /cuek/ Rhabdomyosarcoma itu kanker jaringan lunak. Biasanya mulai dengan menyerang bagian kepala tetapi tidak langsung otak. Mulai dari mata, hidung, indera penciuman dan penglihatan terganggu. Lalu telinga dan pada akhirnya bisa sampai ke syaraf yang bakal mempengaruhi semua bagian tubuh. Dan yang salah dan seenaknya diganti oleh sang author bego adalah...

Rhabdomyosarcoma yang memang merupakan kanker paling ganas adalah kanker yang bakal menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya selain sakit di mata dan sering mimisan. Setelah penderita terkena penyakit ini, bahkan usia mereka tidak akan sampai 1 bulan...

Cio : kalau ga sampe 1 bulan ntar Gnya yang...

G : kubunuh kau author bego...

Cio : be-begitulah! Makanya mendingan dia di perpanjang umurnya aja! =D

G : kenapa musti gw yang dibunuh bego!

Cio : karena pemeran utamanya emang elu!

Rion : baiklah, untuk kali ini nama Rion hanya sebagai asisten baru saja ^^ karena gw bakal muncul di ffic bocah ini (umur 24 tahun). Tapi bukan di ffic ini ^^

Cio : ka-karena tidak ada pertanyaan di review, jadi saya hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat reviewer disini (_ _)


End file.
